Fox In a Field of Flowers
by pookabera
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Sakura goes to a new school and is based in today's world. The couple's are: ShikaxIno, SakuxNaru, HinaxKiba, TenxNeji
1. A New Girl is Sighted

"Fox In a Field of Flowers"

Chapter 1: A New Girl

As she boarded the train giving her mom one last goodbye, she was submerged into a zoo packed with howling animals. When she walked past a compartment she realized there actually WAS a bow howling with his small white dog. This boy had red triangular markings on his cheeks and he had spiky brown hair. His eyes seemed like a dog's, brown and alert.

Also in the compartment there was a boy with whisker like birthmarks, he had spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue, that it up whenever he smiled. Beside him was a boy who was sleeping, his hair was black and was pulled back into a ponytail. This actually looked like a pineapple on his head. Then there was a boy who was shoving chips in his mouth, he had swirls on his cheeks, he was an in depth debate with the blonde boy. There also was a boy who had strange eyes. He had dark chestnut brown hair in a ponytail. He was reading a ninja skill book "Using the Byakuugan". The last boy she saw in the compartment had very large eyes. His hair was black and in a bowl cut style. He was reading a book about tai-jutsu.

As she walked by to the next compartment she saw a group of girls. She first saw a girl with blonde hair which was in a long ponytail, this girl had blue eyes, at that moment she was painting her nails purple. Then there was girl with brunette colored hair, which was in styled into two buns. Her brown eyes were right with concentration. She was reading a book called: "Training with Weapons".

Beside her was a girl with strange eyes like the boy in the other compartment but there was hint of lavender in her eyes. This girl had a short bob type hairdo with bangs. Her hair was black with purple highlights. This girl was staring out the window.

As she continued down the hallway she started stumbling, suddenly realizing the train had started to move. As she walked tumultuously through the shaking hallway she ran into a boy with brown hair, sunglasses and jacket that covered most of his face. "So-r-ry," she said fumbling her words as the train swayed back and forth on the curvy track. "Yeah," he said not paying any attention to the clumsy pink haired girl. She noticed he was listening to an I-pod

_Inner Sakura: Hey! I'm talking to you!_

Sakura: SHH! She said to her boy obsessed inner-self

Before she could continue he picked up her suitcase, grabbed her arm and took her back to the compartment filled with boys. She sat down in the empty seat between the boy with the dog and the boy with whiskers.

As she sat down she noticed they all had there uniforms on. They all had on a white dress shirt with a green tie. On the pocket of there shirt was the Hidden Leaf Village symbol in green stitching. To top everything off, they all had black dress pants on.

"Excuse me," she said as she slipped out of the crowded compartment.


	2. A New Home

Chapter2: A New Home

**Hey pplz how's it hanging? **

**Kiba: Dude never, talk like that again**

**Akamaru: shivers**

**Me: Okay sheesh**

**Deidara: Can we continue? I need to come in the story soon…yeah!**

**Kiba: Stop saying yeah!**

**Me: How'd you get in here anyways?! Never mind let's get on with the story... **

When she re-entered the compartment in her new uniform she was yet thrown around from the train's wild route. But this time she had stumbled onto the boy with whiskers. Their faces immediately turned red. "Oi you!" the pineapple boy yelled grabbing the girls attention. "You're a clumsy kunoichi!" He said chuckling. "Pardon?" she said annoyed.

"Hey Shikamaru, nice job your made pinky mad," the boy with swirls said feasting on a bag of chips.

_Inner Sakura: Remember the dumb pineapple is Shikamaru_!

Sakura: I don't why I have to Ms. Anime Hearts.

_Inner Sakura: Just remember… actually he is kinda cute._

Before she could say anything more, the train jerked to a stop. She immediately put the chakra in the soles of her feet. As she was walking she turned and said," By the way Shikamaru, its Haruno, Sakura." Then, she left.

As she walked up to the huge doors of the prep school someone grabbed her shoulder, "As she turned around she saw a boy with black hair, which actually looked like a chicken butt…

The boy smiled at Sakura and said, "Uchiha, Sasuke, a pleasure to meet you."

_Inner Sakura: OH MY GAWD HE'S HAWT!!! _She squealed running around in Sakura's mind.

"Haruno, Sakura," she said slightly blushing.

As she continued into the school, someone yet again grabbed her shoulder. She saw the group of girls she had seen on the train."You're rooming with us!" the blonde girl said excitedly. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, the brunette is Tenten, and the shy one is Hinata Hyuuga," she said in a strangely polite way.

While Sakura was examining her schedule, she noticed her roommates were gone. Then she saw the boy with whiskers birthmarks walking by. "Hey!" she yelped, not realizing it had echoed through the huge entrance hall. Her turned the same shade has her hair when everyone turned and looked at her.

_Inner Sakura: Look away like you have no idea who did it! _

"Oh! Sakura!" he said happily, as he ran over to her. "Erm…um… can you help me find my room?" she asked shyly. He grabbed the schedule causing Sakura to gasp. "…101… Hey! Mine's 102!" he said proudly. Before she could take her schedule back the boy with whiskers was dragging her upstairs and through hallways. When she finally came to an abrupt stop, fox resembling boy gave her back schedule, and said, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki," then he walked into his room.

When she walked into her new room she saw four distinct areas. There was one area with pink purple areas, there were also boars everywhere. So Sakura inferred it was Ino's sleeping area. Ino's bed was tall with curtains draped around it unlike the others. These curtains seemed satin and were of course, pink and purple. She had a small white side table that had a white lamp with a pink, white, and purple light shade.

There was an average sized bed that was orange and blue. Then beside it there was a white side table with a silver reading lamp. Sakura decided this was Tenten's part of the dorm.

Next she saw a mat type bed, on the floor by the bed were books: "Using the Byakuugan" and, "The Hyuuga clan". Then there were pillows that were a bit flat, the bed had black and purple blankets neatly laid on it. Sakura knew this was Hinata's bed.

Finally she saw an empty bed with shelves above it, a small pink side table, and a small white lamp. The bed also had curtains that were pink and white, it seemed perfect. This was Sakura's new home.


	3. Marked

Chapter 3: Marked

Me: I'm back again hey Deidara

Deidara: I come in this chapter… yeah

Kiba: DUDE! STOP!

Naruto: Stop it or I'll hurt you Deidara… BELIEVE IT!

Kiba: Oh my god your doing it to

Shino: You guys just noticed I'm here –sulks-

Me: Yeah… well here's the 3rd chapter :)

As Ino's alarm clock rang, she hit the snooze button. Sakura got up to go to the bathroom before all the girls in that section of the school woke up. She silently crept to the door, opened it, but then almost killed herself when she over a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses on the ground. Sakura at that moment was having an argument whether to leave then or pick them up.

_Inner Sakura: Pick them up!_

Sakura: No!

_Inner Sakura: They're probably from Naruto._

Sakura: Shut up already! I just woke up and I don't have time for this!

_Inner Sakura: Maybe they're from Shikamaru…_

Sakura: Oh my god! Shut up!

_Inner Sakura: Then pick them up!_

Finally, Sakura gave into the mental fight. She picked up the flowers and read the tag:

From _Sasuke Uchiha_

Later we find Sakura running through the halls, frantically searching for her locker. "Need some help?" she turned to see a grinning Naruto, yet again offering help, which was much needed. "Come on!" he beckoned looking over his shoulder. She reluctantly followed, weaving through the swarm of students getting ready for their classes. "Aha! Locker 013…" Naruto stopped smiling and suddenly looked upset. "Well locker 014 is Sasuke Uchiha- and I'm 012!" he said going from a 210 to a -500, to a 5000.

_Inner Sakura: Nice job! Two cute boys in one shot!_

Sakura: I know! I know! I'm just as happy as you are!

Then, the bell rang, "Come on Sakura1" Naruto yelled, once again grabbing her arms. "Whoa!" she yelped as she was being hauled through the empty hallway.

As soon as she reached the class someone grabbed her shoulder YET again. "Welcome to 1st Hour Ninja Skill 101 Sakura," Sakura looked up at the teacher and saw only one eye. His headband was over one eye, he had a mask that covered most of his face, and he had white hair that defied the laws of gravity. "Here's your text book, and I'm Kakashi sensei," he said, Sakura could tell he was smiling even if she couldn't see his face.

She quickly walked to an empty seat, soon realizing it was with Shikamaru and Naruto. She noticed Shikamaru had his head on his desk sleeping.

During class she took the liberty of examining her classmates, she soon saw Sasuke was in the same class. She noticed he was looking right at her.

When class ended she took her homework on Genjustu, she then trotted over to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. She saw there was another girl with them. "Oh, hello there you must be new here! My name's Temari I'm the oldest of three siblings," she said knowingly holding out a friendly hand. "My name is Sakura, Haruno and I'm an only child," she said smiling shaking Temari's hand. She went to locker grabbed her gym shoes and followed her roommates, and new acquired acquaintance

When she reached the gym she walked up to the two lines of students (one for boys, one for girls). She then saw a strange guy with a spandex looking jumpsuit, which was green. He had on golden orange legwarmers and his red forehead protector was tied around his waist. He looked extremely like the mushroom boy on the train. "Okay my young pupils of youth!" shouted the green man. "My name is Gai Sensei and I'll be your gym coach!" he shouted gleefully.

After talking about all the rules, he put the students into groups of 5. Sakura of course was with, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari right off the bat. She also noticed the school was there in the bleachers watching the fights, waiting their turn. "Okay! Naruto and Sakura's team up first!" Gai bellowed gleefully.

Ino winked at Shikamaru, obviously his girlfriend. He just rolled his eyes. Naruto shouted the names of all his teammates, "Rock Lee, Kiba Inzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and me! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura and her team just stood there in a giggling fit. "Okay h-huddle up!" she said still recovering.

"Okay, Ino use your mind transfer on Lee and use him to take out Neji. Tenten and Hinata take Kiba Tenten can distract with her weapon skills, and Hinata can hit his chakra points by surprise. Temari you can handle Shikamaru, you can see past his mind games, and I'll take Naruto," she said leaving her teammates in awe of her quickly devised plan.

Just when they had gotten into their battle formation, Gai sensei shouted go. Ino slumped onto the gym floor and Lee began to move towards Neji. Temari quickly moved Ino to safety. Lee began moving at extremely fast speeds, poor, confused Neji couldn't keep up and was knocked out. He was dragged to the bleachers. Tenten was throwing kunai knives at Kiba, while Hinata silently glided behind Kiba. Then Tenten stopped, Hinata whipped in front of Kiba and hit his chakra points, he was eliminated.

Shikamaru was trying to shadow possess Temari but then reappeared behind him and smacked with her giant fan. He was greeted with an ice pack at the bleachers. Sakura gave the possessed Lee a thumbs up, Ino came back to life, and Sakura punched Lee in the stomach, he was quickly taken out. The only one left was Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, 10 more of him appeared around Sakura. "Hold on tight girls!" Sakura yelled smiling cunningly. She put all of her chakra into her fist, punched toward the ground, and let all of her chakra out when it made contact with the ground. The floor shook and all of the clones disappeared. Naruto stood there eyes wide and mouth hitting floor.

_Inner Sakura: Do what Tsunade sensei taught you._

Sakura: I was already going to.

Sakura heeded her own advice, "It's only going to take one finger to beat you Naruto," she said holding up her right index finger. _She must have trained by Granny Tsunade. The Hokage!_ Naruto thought in amazement.

Naruto knew he couldn't let it happen. Sakura calmly went up to Naruto and flicked right on the forehead, he went flying across the gymnasium. There gasps, and cheers from the crowd. But then, when the smoke disappeared all that was left was a log. "Ha! Gotcha!" she turned and Naruto standing right behind her, she put all of her chakra in her fist and punched him right in the face. She knew the match was over.

When all the matches were over they went to lunch. Naruto was eating on the roof by himself, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata were eating at a table in the sunlight. Sakura figured Hinata and Kiba were dating. Shino, Chouji, Neji, and Lee were training in the sunlight. Temari, Tenten, and Temari's brothers; Gaara and Kankuro were having lunch together.

Sakura felt a little lonely but let it pass. As Naruto was sitting on the roof he found himself thinking about Sakura.

_She's really pretty; maybe I should ask her on a date… naw she would probably hit me again. _When he came back to reality he noticed someone was down there with her, it was Sasori. He was a puppet master who had shaggy red hair and had brown eyes. He clenched his fists his nails digging into his palm. Then he felt the presence of someone behind him, he turned to see his perverted godfather. One of the legendary sannin he was Jiraiya, author of make out paradise Kakashi sensei's favorite book. "What's up Naruto?" he asked interestedly. "Nothing," Naruto instantly lied. "I know that face, girl issues? Let me guess the new girl Sakura Haruno?" he asked knowingly. "How'd you know?" Naruto asked confused. "Well you're up here staring at her with that look on your face, and you're up on the roof by yourself," he said laughing. "Yeah, yeah, well thanks for the company," he said a little more lively. "Yup anytime," Jiraiya said, and with a poof he was gone. Sasori left, and Sakura went over to see Ino.

"Hey Ino, can you program everyone's number into my phone?" she asked. "Yeah sure Sakura chan," she said happily taking Sakura's cell phone. "Thanks Ino," Sakura said smiling. She then left to sit back in the shade. She text messaged Naruto:

How's ur eye?

Naruto got the message and flipped open his phone, to her a message back:

I've got a black eye and a cut on my cheek, no big deal.

Sakura got the message and felt a little bad. But now she had him marked.


	4. Picnic

**Hey people, I really like reviews, they inspire to continue writing. Anyways, things are about to get very interesting.**

**Chapter 4: A Picnic**

**Me: Hey there, just updating again.**

**Kiba: HA! Deidara in your face! You weren't in chapter 3!**

**Deidara: Shut up mutt or I'll send my artwork to get you…yeah.**

**Kiba: **_**grrr**_

**Me: Can we continue?**

**Deidara and Kiba: Yes. **

The next day Sakura saw her 4th Hour instead of math, she had writing class. When she entered the class she saw a man with long white hair, brown eyes, and baggy clothes. His headband was strange, the symbols represented oil and it had to bumps towards the top. It looked like he had horns. He looked to be in his early fifties. She sat down by Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. She leaned over while he introduced himself in a strangely bouncy way, and asked Naruto, "What's up with him?" Naruto laughed and replied, "He's a pervert who happens to be a legendary sannin, and he's my godfather," he said laughing at his godfather strutting around the classroom. "And finally, my name is Jiraiya!" he said stopping at the front of the class smiling widely"

As Sakura took her homework from Jiraiya she walked out of the class, and to her locker. She found not just Sasuke, but a whole group of boys who looked a few years older than her. "Oh, hi Sakura chan," Sasuke said smiling. He pointed to a boy with a blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and had bangs that covered half of his face as Deidara. He reintroduced Sasori to her, and then left. She realized she was about to be late when over the intercom she heard, _today there will be no 5__th__ period due to the fifth hokage's visit. _She decided to go outside and eat lunch. Once again she sat underneath the tree and daydreamed about another date with Naruto, well maybe not a "date" to some people's standards but… in her opinion it was enough for her to call a date!

She soon got a carrier pigeon from Lady Tsunade asking to come see her in the gymnasium. Sakura ran back into the school to the gymnasium and found Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, the Pervy Sage (Jiraiya's newly acquired nickname from Naruto and Sakura), Lady Tsunade, Kiba, Lee and Hinata.

"What's up Sakura chan?" Naruto said waving furiously at the confused pink-haired kunoichi. "Jiraiya explain," Tsunade said to the Pervy Sage. "Okay students we're putting you on a five man squad with Kakashi sensei to find research on a group called Akatsuki. They seem to be a group here at school and there have been rumors of Orochimaru being involved," he said in a strangely serious manner. "Yup, so I'll be your sensei and squad member," Kakashi sensei said smiling. "And concluding to the fact summer break begins in a month you are to start training today after school," Tsunade said to the confused students.

_Inner Sakura: Man… this was pretty fast. That's what you get for coming in the middle of the year._

Sakura: Here summer break comes soon for seniors, that's because we now have the ability to become jounin.

_Inner Sakura: Know it all…_

Sakura decided to walk back to her dorm room; Sakura entered her cluttered dorm and began to clean seeing how the weekend was just around the corner.

As she cleaned her area she saw a boy standing on the porch of the roof. She opened the window and climbed out greeting the stranger. "Hi, my name's Zaku a pleasure to meet you indeed," he said taking Sakura's hand. Soon they had decided to go to the movies, Sakura not knowing what was in store for her.

Sakura with her hair in two ponytails, a cap with the leaf symbol on it, a black t-shirt, and jeans with holes in the knees wasn't exactly prepared to go anywhere. When she got there she found that the place was crowded. So they got there tickets and went in the theater.

When the movie was movie was over Zaku treated to dinner at Icharuka's Ramen Shop, she immediately thought of Naruto. With Sakura's FANTASTIC luck she found Naruto there trying to bribe the chef into a free bowl of ramen.

As Zaku and Sakura continued through there dinner Sakura began feeling uncomfortable. Zaku kept trying to put his arm around Sakura. When Sakura had, had enough of him trying to put his hand on her leg she got up thanked him and said goodnight. He quickly got up grabbed kissing her fiercely on the lips. Sakura pushed him away knowing Naruto was there. "Stop!" she shrieked as he wrapped his around her trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away but he was stronger than her. "Stop it! Stop it! Get away!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

Naruto stood up and ran over to Sakura and Zaku. Sakura looked and saw Naruto's eyes were red and his whiskers were more alive looking. "She said to stop," he growled through the fox like teeth. "Hey shrimp back off I've got some business to take care of," Zaku said shoving Naruto away. Sakura knew this wasn't going to end well; she jumped in front of them trying to prevent them from fighting. But Zaku shoved up against the counter, her arm immediately began to bleed. Naruto shot back up and punched Zaku knocking him out.

Sakura was shaking fiercely as Naruto walked her back to the school. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. "Ye-yeah, I-I'm f-fine," Sakura said leaning on Naruto. He wrapped his arm around her to help her stand up. When they reached the school they found Temari, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee, asking loads of questions. For example:

"What happened?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Sakura is that a bruise?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Not even a text message?"

"Why am I even out here? This is such a drag…"

Sakura answered all of there questions honestly and they were dumbfounded that she went out with Zaku. She didn't know what kind of person he was but now she knew everything about him. She also knew she owed Naruto a lot. She also knew she should have told them all the details.

The next morning they went to Kakashi and explained why they weren't at training. Kakashi understood completely although he wasn't paying much attention he was to busy reading "Icha Icha Paradise". She then found out the whole school had found out about the incident. Even more questions than when they found her with Naruto.

"ZAKU DID WHAT?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on Sakura, aren't I like, your best friend?"

"No details?"

"Seriously, why am I here?"

She answered all of the questions, even Shika's stupid, lazy questions. She then limped to Journalism, "Oh hello Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Jiraiya asked sincerely. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said surprised even _he _knew. She sat there daydreaming again about going out with Naruto.

_Inner Sakura: Your lucky Naruto was there._

Sakura: Yeah I know it's pretty coincidental.

_Inner Sakura: You know what? I think he knew you were going on a date with Zaku._

Sakura: Yeah you do? I think your right, but either way, I'm still grateful.

_Inner Sakura: We actually make a cute couple._

Sakura: You and him? What do you mean? I'm the being you're the boy obsessed conscience.

_Inner Sakura: Yeah, yeah._

Then, the bell rang. Sakura ran to her locker snatched her sneakers and ran to the gymnasium. She soon figured out Kiba, Naruto, and the boys became very protective of Sakura. They almost seemed like a bunch of big brothers. As they were running laps she saw Zaku run up beside her wink, and give her a menacing smile. She gave a frightful look, which turned back to normal when Kiba growled something in Zaku's ear. Zaku sped ahead to the front of the runners. She gave Kiba a thankful smile as she finished her last two laps. She sat down on the bleachers as she chugged down a bottle of water.

Then, at lunch Sakura sat at underneath the usual tree, on the usual tree, having a conversation with her usual inner self. But then as daydreamed once more of Naruto she someone rush into her arms. It was Ino, she was sobbing getting Sakura's blouse wet. She snapped back to reality curious about what was going on. "Hey what's up Ino?" Sakura asked cautiously. "Sh-shik-ka-maru b-broke up with m-me," she said hiccupping. Sakura didn't know what to do, in the last relationships she had she ended the relationship. So she did her best.

"Just move on Ino there's lots of other people out there," she said gently. "I guess your S-sakura," Ino said easing up on the crying. "T-thanks, the healing may take awhile, but I know I'll get over him," Ino said smiling weakly.

That night, Sakura lay awake in bed wondering what Naruto was doing. She decided to get some fresh air, so she silently grabbed her sandals and jacket, and then crept outside. With a jacket over her black tank-top and grey sweatpants it wasn't to chilly outside. She lay on top of the roof closing her eyes and laying for a few minutes slowly drifting to sleep. After a 10 minute nap she left her eyes closed, but felt the presence of another person. She slowly opened one eye to see Naruto.

Thinking he was going to scare her he leaned down farther, but at the same moment Sakura started sitting up to greet him. They stole a kiss, thoughts, and surroundings fell away from their minds. They were in a kiss that was memorable. Neither prepared it was clumsy kiss, but didn't make a difference to them the question was answered. Did they like each other? Yes. They ended their night with a quiet and romantic night on the roof.

How'd you like dem apples?

Naruto: LOVED IT!!


End file.
